The Magical, the Almighty: The Winchester Brothers
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: When Sam and Dean gain magical reality altering powers they celebrate it in odd ways. Gabriel/Sam; Dean/Castiel. Sam&Dean united brotherhood front.


**Title:** The Magical, the Almighty: the Winchester Brothers  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing<strong>**and/or****Characters:** Gabriel/Sam; Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Crack  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:** 1801  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _When__Sam__and__Dean__gain__magical__reality__altering__powers__they__celebrate__it__in__odd__ways._  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for **mangacrack**'s comment_fic prompt: _Supernatural,__any,__"Where__is__the__idiot,__who__gave__the__Winchesters__the__power__to_alter reality_?"_  
>This totally got out of hand from my intentions but I refuse to apologize, it says crack for a reason. lol<p>

* * *

><p>Dean's never seen Sam look so happy, not lately anyway so when Sam snapped his fingers, got a squirming, fluffy kitten in reward and smiled like he was a kid again, well, Dean couldn't help but smile either. He leaned back in his plush leather arm chair and dug another bite out of the whole cherry pie sitting in his lap. Taking up the entire wall across from him was a giant flat screened HD TV set to surround sound and currently playing an old western that Dean followed word for word.<p>

In one corner of the room was a five foot tall popcorn maker that looked to have come straight out of a movie theater and was merrily popping away. There was also a king sized waterbed that was utterly out of place inside a motel like this one and Sam was currently lounging on it with the kitten curled up on his chest. Surrounding him on the bed were a ton of extremely rare books and scrolls along with a serious looking, state of the art laptop that was whirring quietly on idle.

Discarded on the small motel table were two paintball guns, one green and one blue. Which explained the random blue and green splotches that spotted the walls of the motel like polka dotted wallpaper. The floor itself was covered in used plates, plastic glasses, pizza boxes from a place in Italy, burger wrappers from a White Castle three states over and emptied bowls that still bore the stains of Caesar dressing.

Overall, the motel room was a wreck but Sam and Dean couldn't be bothered to care.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean called over the sound of staged gunshots. "I'm thinking a triple stacked banana split, what say you?"

Sam paused, looking thoughtful and stroked the kitty on his stomach, "yeah, I could go for that."

Smirking, Dean snapped his fingers and a huge banana split appeared in both their hands. Sam laughed and shifted the kitten to rest on his lap as he sat up and dug into the ice cream.

The movie finished and Dean pouted, "what next Sammy? I ran out of movies to watch."

"You know what that means, Dean."

It took the elder Winchester a minute to get what his brother was hinting at. "Good idea, Sammy!" Another snap and the ending credits changed to the start of a new movie. "Can't go wrong with Zombieland."

The boys settled down again and turned all their attention to the huge television screen. About an hour into the movie Dean suddenly paused and tilted his head back to look at Sam. "Hey, you know what we should do with our new snap powers?"

"What?"

"Vegas."

"How did I know that would be what you suggested?" Sam said with an amused laugh.

"You know what they say, use what you've got Sammy!"

The youngest Winchester grew thoughtful and suddenly grinned, "dude, Dean, I've got the greatest idea!"

Dean twisted in the chair, "better then Vegas?"

"Way better then Vegas."

"Well then what? Spit it out would you?"

"Castiel and Gabriel."

As expected, after the initial moment of confusion, Dean's expression cleared and turned devious. "That's right, they don't know we've got mojo now!"

"Exactly, so what do you say we give them a few surprises?"

"I say I love how you think, Sammy!"

Both boys raised a hand and snapped, disappearing instantly though Sam was careful to leave the kitten a bowl of food behind and a litter box, just in case.

They reappeared outside a church and looked around.

"Dude, is this seriously where they've been hanging out lately?" Dean muttered, sounding disgruntled.

Sam shrugged and felt out that distinctive sense of Gabriel within the building along with Castiel. "Yeah, well, they are angels. Besides, maybe Gabriel found someone to Trick here and Castiel is helping out."

"Cas? Helping your boyfriend prank bastard-losers? Man, that would be awesome." Dean said somewhat dreamily but a little disbelievingly.

"Either way, we've got to do something to get their attention."

Dean thought about that for a moment before brightening. "Oh! I've got it!"

_Snap!_

"What did you do?" Sam asked curiously but Dean only winked at him.

"Let's just say the people in there finally got a chance to see a 'real' miracle."

"Blood from the eyes of the statues?"

"Blood from the eyes of the statues!" Dean said gleefully.

Sam sighed and smiled softly before perking up, wind blowing hair across his nose. "Ah, they've noticed us."

"Let's book then, make them chase us." Dean suggested deviously and Sam nodded before they disappeared.

In their wake, Castiel and Gabriel appeared outside the church gates.

"Was that?" Gabriel cut himself off when Castiel nodded with puzzled frown.

"But how?" Castiel said absently and Gabriel scowled.

"What I want to know is where the idiot who gave the Winchesters the power to alter reality is so I can kick them in the ass."

"First we should find Dean and Sam before they get in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriel muttered. "Damned Winchesters anyway."

Sam and Dean led their angels on a merry chase across the globe before they finally tired of the game and retreated back to their motel room. Dean instantly flopped into his easy chair and snapped up another whole pie, pumpkin this time. Sam followed his lead by collapsing on his waterbed and snuggling with his kitten again. The cat cuddled up to him with a happy purr and licked at the skin of his wrist with a raspy tongue.

Sam only smiled and leaned back on the bed with a contented sigh. "Here they come."

On cue there was the sound of fluttering wings and Gabriel appeared at the end of Sam's bed, Castiel behind Dean's chair. The angels looked around with something like disbelief and curiosity.

"Seriously?" Gabriel said flatly.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted while Sam looked up at the archangel with a lifted brow.

"What?" Sam said innocently in response to Gabriel.

"You two somehow gain power almost equivalent to angels or freaking demi-gods and your idea of abusing it is waterbeds, kittens, pies, big screen TVs and a game of angelic tag?"

"Don't forget the popcorn maker!"

"And the paintball guns." Sam added after Dean.

Gabriel exchanged an exasperated look with Castiel and sighed, rolling his shoulders. "I guess we should be grateful you idiots didn't go out and try to unmake the universe or piss off some God."

Castiel gave a nod but Dean snorted, "please, we so have better class then that."

"Yeah, okay. Now who the hell had the bright idea to gift you with these powers?"

"Don't know." Sam shrugged and tickled his kitty under the chin, "we woke up this way."

"Oh really?"

Both the boy's innocent looks, not faked this time, supported that but Gabriel was no more pleased for it. Someone had literally messed with something that belonged to him. Giving Sam power like that was a fundamental change to his being and the fact Gabriel could easily undo it was besides the point. No, one way or another he'd find out what was messing with the Winchesters.

Castiel was looking at Dean in that earnest, apologetic way that said he knew what he was about to say would upset the human. "You do understand that we cannot allow you two to keep these abilities?"

"Yeah, Cas, we know." Sam said and Dean sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about that, Sam already read me the riot act about how we're messing with the balance of nature slash power slash blah blah," the elder hunter finished with a hand motion that suggested he was washing himself free of the whole matter. "Do what you must."

While the last sounded a bit dramatic, Gabriel was relieved they didn't intend to fight him on this. Looking at Castiel, Gabriel nodded and they both snapped at once, simultaneously returning their human to their natural form, aka powerless and again merely human hunters.

Sam and Dean both curiously snapped their own fingers, testing and were both at once relived to be normal and disappointed they could no longer mojo up whatever they wanted.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Gabriel said. "At least you guys can keep what you already have."

Dean looked at the TV and the popcorn machine with an expression of loss, "not that we can carry them around with us."

"Speak for yourself, Dean. I'm keeping my kitty." Sam hugged the feline closer to himself and glared at them all, daring.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "relax, Sammy. I already said you could keep it."

"Oh, hell no man!" Dean protested, "I am not letting that peeing and pooping and shedding rat into my baby!"

Stricken, Sam stared at his brother, eyes huge and defenseless. "But, Dean..."

Dean twitched and tried to look away but Sam's eyes were too imploring and he couldn't. He struggled with himself for a few moments while Castiel and Gabriel watched, intrigued and amused respectively.

Finally the eldest broke and scowled, "alright! Fine! You can have the damned cat if it will shut you up."

If one were to read between the lines, as Sam undoubtedly did judging from his mega-watt smile, that would actually mean: "Yes, Sammy, you can have the kitten because it makes you happy and smile and I'm a sucker for your puppy eyes".

Well, they all knew what he meant anyway. Besides, Gabriel was hardly one to throw stones, those same eyes got him all the damned time.

"Anyway," Dean said a little too loudly, "anyone up for Zombieland? Sam and I didn't finish."

Gabriel perked up and plopped himself on the bed beside Sam, not resisting the urge to pet the fluffy kitten. "Oooh, I love that movie!"

Castiel, looking puzzled, turned toward Dean. "What is this Zombieland?"

"Just sit down, Cas." Dean answered patiently, "you will soon see."

To help out, Gabriel snapped his fingers and changed Dean's leather armchair into a sofa so that Castiel could cuddle up to the elder hunter. Their appreciation came in the form of not mentioning it but that was fine, the smile Sam gave him was reward enough.

Once they were settled, the movie started with only a slight angelic push and they all relaxed, angel to human.

Far, far away the one responsible for the latest fiasco in the Winchester's lives sipped from his perfect whiskey and snickered. "I just knew those chuckle heads would come in handy for a good show. Too bad though, I was expecting more death and destruction when they were playing with my gift."

The British demon shrugged and rubbed his favored Hellhound's head as he clicked off his Infernal Television, "ah well, I can't call them all now can I? I'm not God."


End file.
